


The Star and the Hermit: Tarot soulmate AU

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chill XV, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Soon after being born everyone is gifted with a soul card. Each soul card is individually designed to reflect the soul it belongs to. More importantly, the only way to identify who your soulmate is is by presenting a person with their own soul card that you have had summoned by a divine reader.The card Noctis draws isn't the one he was expecting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really struggling to write lately so I thought I'd just try and do something...
> 
> This will only be a short fic to ease me back in but I hope you enjoy ^.^ 
> 
> I was influenced by my love of Persona 5 so I wanted to introduce tarot cards somehow. In this, the tarot card a person has is related to when they were born.

Noctis laid on the cold decking of his apartment's balcony looking up at the stars. They were as beautiful as they always were but tonight they looked different. None of them seemed to shine quite as brightly.   
Noctis pulled the offending tarot card from his pocket. He let his fingers explore it for any signs of mistreatment but it looked as fresh as the day it had been gifted to its owner. That meant one of two things. The person whose soul was connected to the card had either kept extremely good care of it or they had no interest in soulmates and had simply forgotten about its existence. 

After years of anxiously waiting for his soul reading, following his eighteenth birthday, today had finally been the day. Accompanied by only his father, Noctis had visited the divine reader and had the card belonging to his soulmate summoned.

Despite how much emphasis was put on the coming of age reading, it was over surprisingly quickly. But that also meant that the pain of discovering his soulmate wasn't who he expected it to be happened before he'd even prepared for it.

As he'd sat across the table from the divine reader, his palms had been sweaty and his breathing unsteady. The moment that she placed her fingers on the card to flip it over and reveal which card it was, his heart stopped.

_The Star._

Noctis had stared in bewilderment as he tried to come to terms with it. He even remembered asking the reader to do it again because there had been a mistake. However, he had only been met by a gentle reassuring hand on his shoulder from his father.

Noctis had been convinced for years that he would be presented with a Hermit card, the same that his own soul had been tied to at birth. 

Lunafreya who was also a Hermit had always been the closest female to him and he loved her or at least, he thought he had loved her. Maybe there was a difference between loving and being in love with someone. He just didn't know.

Letting out a frustrated sigh at the offending card, he flipped it over and looked at its detail. While the card gifted to each person was determined by the corresponding star sign of their birth, the image depicted on the card varied from each owner. It seemed whoever's soul was attached to this card was a neat freak or something; the artwork was precise without a single error and the level of detail was far beyond his own Hermit card. It was also a little bland. He'd never seen a monochrome card before, but maybe his soulmate liked varying shades of black, grey and white. Going on those facts alone, he had no idea how compatible they would be. Before now, he'd no reason to research how a Hermit and a Star suited one another. 

Hearing footsteps approaching, Noctis stuffed the card into his pocket. Maybe he would grow warmer to its existence once he had come to terms with Lunafreya not being his soulmate. Until then, the offending card meant very little to him.

"I thought I might find you out here," Ignis said as he stepped out onto the balcony. 

Noctis sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Hey, Specs."

Slipping his jacket off to lay it on the decking, Ignis lowered himself to sit on it beside Noctis. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner. I had some things to clear up at the Citadel first," Ignis said, his voice was laced with regret as he joined the prince, looking up at the stars. "I heard from Gladio about your less than satisfactory tarot reading..."

Noctis hummed, and he pushed himself up and leant against the wall. "It's... not Luna..." 

Ignis thought about that for a moment. For years, Noctis had been certain his soulmate was Lady Lunafreya that he had not only convinced himself but all of those around him too. It was no surprise that this revelation was incredibly painful and possibly a little embarrassing.

Looking at Noctis, Ignis could see the hurt in his eyes as he continued to look at the stars as if for answers. It was as if the stars themselves had cast this pain upon him. Thinking of how he could help, Ignis turned to Noctis. "Would you allow me to assist you? If I knew your soulmates card, I could try to help you locate her."

Noctis shrugged. "She's a Star..."

Ignis' eyebrows raised in an instant. "Perhaps I can help you more than you first thought. As a Star myself, I have a good eye for those that I share an alinement with."  
   
Noctis looked at Ignis with a frown. "I thought you were an Emperor?"

"That's Gladio," Ignis corrected.

"Oh right..." Noctis replied as he let his eyes wander over Ignis and eventually focus on the decking. "I guess you can help after all..."

"Indeed. Forgive me for being forward, but are you still in possession of your Hermit card or has it ready been summoned by your soulmate?" Ignis asked as he shuffled a little closer. 

He hated to see Noctis in pain and he wanted to do anything in his power to resolve this for him. Ignis knew it would be painful for the time being, but he knew the tarot readings were always correct. Whoever Noctis' soulmate was, whoever the lucky Star was, he was sure that in time Noctis would grow to love them.

Noctis shook his head. "It's still in its case at the Citadel..." 

Ignis couldn't help but pick up the on the disappointment in Noctis' voice. "Noct, just because your card has yet to be drawn, doesn't necessarily mean something bad. Your soulmate could quite possibly be younger than you so they have yet been able to summon your card."

"I guess..." Noctis sighed. "But what if they don't _want_ to? What if I'm matched with a girl who doesn't care about soulmates?"

"Then, I'm afraid that young lady is missing out on a relationship with a wonderful person," Ignis said sincerely. 

For as long as Ignis could remember, he had always been enamoured with Noctis. Noctis has always been and will always be his world but it was something that he could never vocalise. In a belief that his love for someone else could never be greater than the love he already felt for Noctis, Ignis had made the decision upon turning eighteen that he wouldn't receive a tarot reading. He only hoped that by not summoning his soulmates card, whoever they were would give up in their search for him.

He didn't make it common practise to keep a check on his own Star card. Like most people, Ignis had kept it safely locked away in its own special container. When he'd last checked upon turning twenty, the card still sat there which meant his soulmate had yet to summon it. It was possible that neither of them wanted to meet each other which he rather hoped was the case.

Growing up Ignis had dreamed of drawing Noctis' Hermit card. He would have his reading, be presented with the card and then run through the Citadel to where Noctis' card had been encased on display to find it empty as it was now in his own possession. That fantasy was a short-lived one, but it had still been a nice thought. 

"Hey, Specs. You didn't draw your soulmates card did you?" Noctis asked with genuine curiosity. It was something that he'd always found weird about his advisor. 

Ignis jolted to look at Noctis at the sound of his voice. "My apologies. Could you repeat that, Noct?"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "I said you didn't draw your soulmates card did you?"

"Oh. No. I am still yet to draw it," Ignis replied. This was a topic that he usually avoided when asked but things were different with Noctis.

"Why not?" Noctis asked, spinning himself to face Ignis. The concept of not wanting to know who your soulmate was seemed... strange.

Ignis took a deep sigh. So that he didn't have to look at Noctis, he took the moment as an excuse to clean his already pristine glasses. "I'm already married to my work. I couldn't possibly devote the time to my soulmate that..." he hesitated for a moment. Ignis had never confided his sexuality to anyone before but despite it being Noctis, he couldn't risk the rejection. "...they deserve."

Noctis frowned. "But you know I'd give you time off. It's not like you have to be with me _every_ second of _every_ day. I'm not a jerk, you know."

"And it was never my intention to make you feel that way. However, I have too much to do and still so much to learn if I am ever to be someone that you can rely on," Ignis responded as he returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Idiot. I already rely on you," Noctis laughed as he nudged Ignis in the side. "Look at how sad I was when you got here and at how I'm already laughing. Gods, Specs... you're already perfect how you are." He smiled at Ignis. "Don't ever change. I mean it."

Ignis felt his pulse quicken. Hearing Noctis of all people say that - even if it was only in a platonic way - was enough for him. This was exactly why he didn't need to find his soulmate when Noctis had this effect on him.

Ignis dared to take a glance at Noctis, who was still wearing his adorable smile. "While I thank you, I feel I should remind you that change isn't necessarily a bad thing."

Noctis shrugged. "Well, just promise me one thing okay?"

Ignis tilted his head. "Yes?"

Noctis smiled and shuffled closer, resting his head on Ignis' shoulder, the same way that they had as children. "That regardless of what happens to us, you'll always be by my side."

Ignis smiled. That was an easy promise to make. "Always..."

\-----

That evening Ignis sat at his kitchen counter with the container that held his Star card.

Despite having the key to open it in his hand, he couldn't bring himself to do so. The pain he would feel if the Star card Noctis had drawn wasn't his would be too much. To know that another Star suited his Highness more than him was something that would hurt far more than it should have.

Cursing his inability to do something as simple as undoing a lock, he tucked the container away. 

Over the years, Ignis had toyed with the idea of being Noctis' soulmate. It was a thought he'd entertained ever since he'd first realised he was in love with Noctis. However, with Noctis only ever mentioning his attraction to females, Ignis had soon accepted that they most definitely weren't soulmates.

He'd thought he was prepared to lose Noctis but in the end, he wasn't prepared at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again ^.^
> 
> It's been awhile since I've posted FFXV things but here you go :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Noctis' shoulders were hunched over as he sat staring at the screen of his laptop. It had been three days since his soulmate reading and he was still no closer to figuring out who the Star was. His mood had understandably plummeted, but thanks to Ignis' presence and almost instinctual knowledge of knowing when he wanted Tenebraen pastries, he'd been saved from spiralling further. Comfort food wasn't the solution but if Ignis was willing to bake, who was he to say no?  
As he bit into another of Ignis' pastries, his eyes scanned the screen, hoping for some answers. The number of times he'd researched the Star was lost to him. Even during council meetings, public appearances and formal dinners he'd become distracted, finding his eyes would wander around the room each time, trying to decipher if he felt drawn to anyone. His mind constantly wondering if any of the attendees were a Star.

Having noticed the frustration he felt, his father had suggested he socialise more because he would never find her if he didn't go out more. While his father had a point, it didn't make doing so any easier. So long as he had Ignis, Gladio and Prompto around, he didn't see the need to go to too much of a length to find her. But from what he'd read on the internet, she should hopefully present herself to him.

Stars apparently don't blend in well with others and stand out for their innovations. So that gave him something to work with. Whoever she is, she's intelligent. Probably similar to Ignis in some ways.

It's strange but as he read more into the Star, his mind kept mentally ticking off all of Ignis' traits and it certainly explained a lot. Guidance: no wonder Ignis was his advisor. Hope: Ignis was always giving him hope that drawing the Star card wasn't the be all and end all. Inspiration: What could he say? Ignis was one of the most respected people at the Citadel and he was only twenty. How could he not be inspirational?

With a sigh, Noctis slumped sideways onto his pillows and let the laptop slip from his lap. If his thoughts kept reverting to Ignis every time he researched Stars, his search wouldn't go anywhere. It certainly didn't help that Noctis could hear him pottering around in the kitchen, humming as he prepared dinner.

He'd always liked hearing Ignis hum, partly due to the infrequency of it but mostly because of how relaxed Ignis sounded for a change. Then there was the strange way that Noctis found the subtle tones seemed to resonate within himself. It was probably a coincidence but Ignis only seemed to hum when they were both content and-

"Damn it," Noctis muttered as he hauled himself up. He was doing it again. He was thinking about Ignis when he was meant to be searching for his Star. 

Closing the laptop, he made his way out of his room and padded barefoot over to Ignis. Briefly, he met Ignis' eyes but diverted his attention to the pan.

"Something smells good," Noctis grinned as he tried to peer at what Ignis was stirring. 

"Indeed. It's a new recipe I came across," Ignis responded as he turned his attention to the second pan. "Traditionally it's known as a mother and child rice bowl, though I believe rice bowl will be more than satisfactory a name."

Its traditional name didn't matter to Noctis but given he knew Ignis liked to learn everything possible about the new things he discovered, Noctis nodded. "Sounds cool. Can't wait to try it."

Ignis glanced at Noctis. They shared a mutual smile before he stirred both pans once. "Well, there will be no need to wait too long. Take a seat and I'll be over in a few minutes."

Noctis hesitated. He knew Ignis didn't need his presence to serve dinner but something kept him planted. A part of him wanting to stay close. Close to Ignis. 

His eyes wandered over Ignis' form. Taking in all the details of how well fitted his clothes were, his chiselled jawline, his emerald eyes-

Noctis swallowed. 

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be... No way.

He could only imagine how he must look as his entire body seemed to drain of blood and by the concerned look on Ignis' face, he'd noticed.

This wasn't happening.

Not Ignis. Ignis was too special to change what they already had.

"Noct?" Ignis asked as he turned off the stove and walked around to him. Not a minute ago Noctis had been his usual self. Stopping to stand before him, Ignis placed the back of his hand against Noctis' forehead. "You're a touch warm and your face is flushed. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Noctis repeated, sounding dumbfounded by the question but in actuality, his mind was scrambling to find an excuse. After all, saying 'I think we might be soulmates' didn't sound too great.

He offered a half smile to Ignis in hope that it would reduce some of his concern. "It's nothing, Specs. It's just a bit warm in the kitchen. Maybe the heating got knocked or something?" He tried to give a convincing performance of glancing at the thermostat but the way Ignis looked at him as he removed his hand from his forehead sent a sharp pang of guilt through his chest. 

"Very well. However, please inform me if you begin to feel worse. Given the arrangements for this coming weekend, we'll need to ensure that you're in the best of health."

"Yeah, sure," Noctis mumbled as he moved over to the dining table. This weekend suddenly seemed much less appealing than before. 

An 18th birthday was meant to be exciting but his was ruined by having to focus on finding his soulmate - who was not Ignis. A non-Ignis Star existed for him out there somewhere... 

He knew Ignis had been tasked with inviting a handful of noble Lady's who were Stars to his party but they hadn't been told that was the reason. 

With any luck, his soulmate's card would remain out of public knowledge for a while yet...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I admit I am rusty but I needed somewhere to start again and this happened to be it. My dyslexia isn't helping either >.<
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
